


Anxious

by Rin_Salamander



Series: I love mountain man Muriel (Drabbles) [20]
Category: The Arcana (Visual Novel)
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-04
Updated: 2019-02-04
Packaged: 2019-10-21 22:44:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 915
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17651288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rin_Salamander/pseuds/Rin_Salamander
Summary: I thought I posted this but I guess I didn't oof





	Anxious

You thought you might just be prone to anxiousness, but usually you had a good handle on it, but not today. You’d been slightly on edge all morning, but when Muriel asked you about it, you reassured him you were fine. Honestly, you were surprised he noticed so quickly, you’d only been up for an hour or so when he seemed to catch on…

 

“We’re out of water.” Muriel’s voice forced you from your thoughts. 

 

“Huh? Already?” You questioned, but you could tell that the bucket he held was empty. 

 

“Mm. I’ll go get more.” Muriel said, making his way to the door, Inanna in tow.

 

“Ah- I’ll come with you!” You said, getting to your feet. Muriel raised a brow at you, but opened the door, letting you and Inanna out first. Truth be told, you just didn’t want to be all alone… But maybe it’d of been better for you to stay home.

 

You walked close beside Muriel, and Inanna was staying unusually close to your side as well. She must have sensed your unease. You gently ran a hand through her fur, both to give you some reassurance, and to thank her. 

 

“The wind is picking up.” Muriel stated plainly. “We shouldn’t stay out too long.” You hummed in response, but otherwise just continued following close beside him.

 

Once you got down to the river, Muriel crouched, beginning to gather water. Inanna sniffed your hand, and you stroked her head. You tried to focus on the feeling of Inanna’s soft fur between your fingers, on the sound of the stream, on the feeling of your own breathing, just  _ anything  _ other than the growing tightness in your chest. Inanna gently butt her head against your hand, as if trying to distract you. It worked, briefly… Until something rustled in the bushes behind you. You froze. Everything seemed to freeze, actually. No, was it Lucio..? You remembered what happened last time, and the times he hurt you, the times he hurt Muriel, how he had threatened you-

 

“Hey…”

 

-how he threatened, Muriel, Asra, all the people you loved-

 

“ _ Hey. _ ” Two firm hands on your shoulders pulled you from your thoughts, but also caused you to flinch, taking a step back, bumping into Inanna’s side You tried to take a breath, but it felt like your throat was closing up. You tried desperately, only able to get a bit of air each time you forcibly inhaled. You heard your own pulse, thundering in your head, and your shaky hands as they clutched at your gest. You swallowed, only remembering Muriel was there when he tried to touch you again, this time, more cautiously. His hands slowly moved up to your arms, and you gave him a nod. With your permission, he slowly coaxed you into an embrace. Your hands clutched at Muriel’s sides, as you tried to will yourself to stop shaking. 

 

“It’s okay… It was only the wind.” Muriel tried to reassure, gently petting your hair, and pressing a gently hiss to the top of your head. “Just… Try to breathe.” Breathe… Yeah, you should be able to do that, but why was it so hard?

 

You finally sucked in a full, shaky breath, and let it out. “...Good job.’ You could tell Muriel didn’t quite know what to do, but he was trying. You took another breath in, and another out, trying to get into a steady rhythm. “Do you need to sit down?” Muriel asked, concern heavy in his voice. You have a single nod, and Muriel slowly moved a hand to the small of your back, leading you slowly to a flat rock. He urged you to sit, holding your hand as you did, and he sat beside you. Inanna even followed, laying at your feet.

 

You leaned against Muriel, fingers still trembling around his hand. Muriel took both of your hands, encasing his own around them, as if to stop the shaking. You offered him a small smile, as you felt some of the tightness in your chest release. Muriel met your gaze with a concerned look. “I’m okay…” You tried to reassure. “I just got… Scared.” It wasn’t a lie, though maybe it wasn’t  _ just _ fear… Muriel seemed to accept that though, slowly taking an arm and winding it around your shoulders, it almost felt… Protective.

 

“If you get scared… You can tell me.” Muriel said, his cheek leaned against the top of your head. “I’ll protect you…”

 

“Oh, I know.” You reassured, giving his hand a squeeze. “I’m not sure what just happened could have been completely avoided…” You told him. “It seemed to be winding up all day…”

 

“Mm… I noticed…” Muriel paused. “You’re not usually that… Quiet.” He said. You couldn’t help but laugh.

 

“Was it nice having me quiet for once?” Muriel grunted.

 

“No…” His grip around you tightened by a fraction. He didn’t expand on it, so you decided to let it be.

 

After a few more minutes, you thought you were ready to get up. Muriel reassured you he’d stay out with you as long as you needed, but you felt a lot better. Plus, the wind was picking up. Muriel begrudgingly accepted that, and after gathering up the bucket, you walked home, but he made a point to hold your hand. Inanna also had you put a hand on her, just to reassure you. You smiled to yourself. You love your big protective boyfriend and wolf mom. You love them so much.


End file.
